


Concise

by MorningstarGlory



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGlory/pseuds/MorningstarGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word stories featuring Watanuki and Doumeki. Stories range from scary to sweet to serious to sexy in a delicious bite-sized format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I do this thing when I have writer's block and sometimes it helps and sometimes it makes me want to flip a table in frustration. You see, I ask people to give me super vague prompts and then I stick them in a document I keep on my desktop, number them, roll a couple die and write a 100 word story using the prompt. These little ficlets would be the aftermath of such adventures and I'll be posting them here as I finish editing them. Some of them are scary, some are silly and some are serious but they were all written by an incredibly devoted author!
> 
> So, can I prompt you? Yes, if you'd like to! Just remember what I said about the dice rolling - that means I write prompts randomly and may not get to yours right away. If you're still interested, you can either leave your prompt in a comment. The only rule I have is that the prompt must be three words or less.
> 
> Yes: Flames burn bright.
> 
> No: Doumeki wearing a dress while riding a unicorn!
> 
> I don't own xxxHOLiC, or its characters.

His feet slide against the rough floor, off balance and blind with panic-

_(The difference between a ghost, spirit and demon means very little in this kind of situation…)_

And he's pulling desperately at the rolling black mass, refusing to flinch away from the flashes of teeth and claws hidden in the darkness-

_(He's never seen a spirit dare to touch Doumeki, but the way this one wrapped around him…)_

And there's blood coating his hands when he finally drags Doumeki away-

_(Is it his or mine?)_

He doesn't take a breath until he sees the flash of Doumeki's arrow.


	2. Heat Wave

The golden haze of sunset fills his apartment, but it offers no respite from the crushing heat--

_(There are strong fingers tracing circles against the bare skin at the small of his back, and it’s too hot to even consider something like this but he can’t find it in him to protest when…)_

Even the air around them seems over-heated, like steam rising from the cracked pavement outside--

_(His fingers find purchase against sweat damp shoulders and squeeze hard as a mouth finds the hollow of his throat…)_

At least it’s not as bad as it could be, he reasons.


	3. Range

_The spirit from the night before had been weak but Watanuki still ended up injured. Doumeki doesn’t have the words to express how worried such things make him, so instead he does what he can do to protect Watanuki, even if it is occasionally met with scorn and screaming fits._

He hasn’t seen Watanuki all day and the worry refuses to leave his mind, even at archery practice. 

Yet his arrow flies straight -

_There are a lot of people counting on his aim, in more ways than one-_

He doesn’t miss. 

Watanuki is waiting for him when he finishes.


	4. Acid

The sweater is bright green in the _radioactive_ sense of the word bright. The real surprise is that the material isn’t currently eating through his hands.

He glares at Doumeki out of the corner of his eye and Doumeki returns his gaze with that infuriating perfectly blank face that gives nothing away as he tries to determine if this is a really bad joke.

_“What is wrong with you?”_ he finally manages to ask.

“Nothing.” Doumeki replies innocently, but the grin on his face is anything but innocent. 

Watanuki huffs in barely contained annoyance, but he wears the sweater anyway.


	5. Mother's Grief

When he enters the shop, Maru and Moro silence him at the door instead of their usual rambunctious greeting-

_(No matter how many times this happens, no matter how many customers come, he cannot stop his heart from dropping with worry…)_

The woman doesn’t notice his presence as he slides the door open.

 _(There is a worn photo clutched in her hands as she pleads, and her head and shoulders are bowed with the weight of grief…)_

Doumeki closes the door behind him just as he hears Watanuki say, “I’m sorry.”

_(There are still some wishes that cannot be granted…)_


	6. Reciprocity

His fingers find purchase in the sheets below him and he twines them around his fingers as warm breath ghosts over his lower stomach-

_(In the beginning, in moments like this when he worked up the courage to trust in this strange new thing between them, it had always been Doumeki’s hands sinking into rumpled clothing to bare heated skin but more and more he finds himself completely at the mercy of the seer above him as he takes him apart, piece by piece, with his hands and mouth…)_

He closes his eyes and lets the sensations carry him away.


	7. Needle

Watanuki is silent beside him as his long, graceful fingers carefully guide the needle through the delicate red silk of the kimono in his lap-

 

_(Doumeki is sometimes surprised he accepted Watanuki’s habit of wrapping himself in the clothing of a dead woman so easily, but considering the other changes that accompanied it, he supposes there were more important things to worry about at the time…)_

_(He has long since learned that ghosts come in more forms than one…)_

His fingers close around the egg in his pocket, a constant reminder of the power he can’t bring himself to use.


	8. Rise

Doumeki opens his eyes and shifts closer to the sleeping body laying beside him, presses his cheek between the bare shoulder blades in front of him and simply enjoys this moment of peaceful silence while the world is asleep and still around them.

 

Watanuki will wake up soon, will move closer for a moment and then pull away from him and start to wonder out loud what the witch has in store for him today.

 

But until then, the sun is just rising outside, and Doumeki is content to watch it paint their skin in hues of gold and pink.


	9. Crumble

The cake was beautifully decorated with perfectly even slices of apple and it filled his kitchen with the scents of cinnamon and brown sugar. The first bite melted in his mouth and gave him the overwhelming sense it was made with kindness and love in the way only things baked by Watanuki could.

 

“I worked all morning on that cake, you oaf! Don’t just shovel it in your mouth!” Watanuki protested loudly from the doorway as he watched him.

 

“More tea.” was Doumeki’s only response as he held out his cup.

 

Watanuki sputtered and complained, but filled his cup anyway.


	10. Incalculable

He’d allowed himself to become distracted and when he turned around Watanuki was _gone_. There were no clues to what could have happened in the second he’d looked away and unimaginable fear fills Doumeki.

 

_It’s as if he’s been plunged into a frozen lake._

_If Watanuki has been hurt, it will be his fault._

His footsteps echo loudly through the hallway as he searches.

 

“What are you doing?” Watanuki asks as he steps back into the hallway, and Doumeki can’t even find it in himself to be mad he’d wondered off because the relief he feels drowns out everything else.


End file.
